The invention relates to power tools, such as suction force cleaning systems, having processors, means for powering the power tools with multiple currents, and methods of controlling the power tools.
Suction force cleaning systems (hereinafter referred to as, simply, cleaning systems) include a wide range of products designed to meet a wide variety of cleaning needs. Examples of cleaning systems include stick-type vacuums, lightweight upright vacuums, hand-held vacuums, carpet cleaners, canister vacuums, and backpack vacuums.
Some cleaning systems utilize a first motor coupled to an agitator, such as a brush, along with a second motor coupled to an air mover. Commonly, the first motor, or brush motor, rotates the brush to agitate the cleaning surface. As the brush motor rotates the brush, the second motor, or suction motor, rotates the air mover to gather the debris exposed by the brush. Example air movers include a fan or impeller.